leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Juniper/Anime
In the , Professor Juniper debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom! as an old friend of . She gave , , and Oak a ride in her SUV to her lab so she could study Ash's Pikachu who was ill. Later, she showed Ash the Unova starter Pokémon, then gave Trip his first , . Ash later returned to Professor Juniper's lab after finding out that Ash's Pikachu had lost his electricity from . Later the storm arrived again but this time it gave Pikachu's electric powers back, and Ash departed from her lab the next day. In A Sandile Gusher of Change!, Juniper sent the Poké Ball to Ash of the that was supposed to go to a new Trainer, but wandered away to go with Ash. In Minccino-Neat and Tidy! it was shown that she had sent to give Ash his Badge case. She then spoke to Ash via Bianca's Xtransceiver. Ash sent his to her in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!, in order to make room for his newly captured . He switched them in The Lost World of Gothitelle!. In A Venipede Stampede!, she thought the problem of the swarm in Castelia City had something to do with something in the underground. Ash, and met up with Professor Juniper and went to investigate the unusual activity caused by Team Rocket in the Desert Resort. She was also to appear in the unaired and non-canonical final episodes of Team Rocket's Meteonite mission. In Archeops In The Modern World!, Fennel helped Juniper revive an from a Plume Fossil. Archen later evolved into . After safely returning Archeops to the wild, she went back to her lab. In Evolution Exchange Excitement!, Juniper traded her for Bianca's , making both of them evolve. In order to help Bianca to work with her new , Professor Juniper suggested that they would have a Tag Battle against Ash and Cilan, who used and , respectively. Although Professor Juniper's and Bianca's Escavalier managed to learn how to work together and eventually defeat Boldore, they were both defeated by Crustle's . In New Places... Familiar Faces!, Juniper met up with Ash and his friends again when they returned to Nuvema Town after the Vertress Conference. She also presented a beginner Trainer, Nanette, the three starter Pokémon. After some thinking, Nanette chose as her first Pokémon. In Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!, Juniper told Ash and about a cruise that would travel through the Decolore Islands to Kanto, after they expressed their wishes to travel to Kanto together. She bought tickets for them to board the ship, but a disguised James bumped on her on purpose to switch the tickets around with fakes to lure Ash and his friends in to another scheme of 's. She then said the gang goodbye as she drove off. She also made plans to transfer Ash's Unova Pokémon from her lab to Professor Oak's. Juniper made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon This listing is of Professor Juniper's known Pokémon: Professor Juniper/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Professor Juniper/Anime/Voice actors|Voice actors